Bloody Love
by Kou Kirihara
Summary: Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu... maka tak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikimu.


**Haloo ketemu lagi dengan sayaaaa.. saya membawakan cerita baru lagi. Kali ini one-shot, ya walau masih belajar. Charanya minjem dari Yana Toboso-san tapi ceritanya asli dari otak abal saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Bloody love**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa kurang bagus, Romance kurang berasa dan berbagai ke kurangan lainnya.**

**Enjoy this story, don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun sudah kulewati penantian ini, tiga tahun sudah aku setia menunggumu di sini. Aku selalu menjalani hari-hari ku dengan ceria dan tetap terus tersenyum seperti pintamu. Meski hatiku selalu di hampiri rasa gelisah dan takut setiap menunggu kabar darimu. Meski kau tak pernah membalas semua surat yang ku kirim padamu, tapi aku tahu kau juga merindukanku. Kau hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, iya kan Claude? Sekarang saatnya kita bertemu di tempat yang kita janjikan.

Aku sedikit berlari agar tidak terlambat menuju sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku mengenakan pakaian terbaikku agar terlihat bagus di depanmu. Semoga kau suka dengan penampilanku ini. Sesampainya di taman aku berdiri di depan batu menjulang yang terdapat jam yang tertempel di batu itu. Aku menunggumu dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibirku. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati seperti apa rupamu sekarang? Apakah kau masih sedingin yang dulu? Apa senyum menawan yang pernah kau tunjukan padaku masih semanis seperti dulu? Apakah kau makin romantis atau masih saja cuek?

Setelah beberapa menit menunggumu dengan perasaan yang penasaran dan rindu yang sudah tak dapat ku bendung lagi kau datang dan menyapaku.

"Hai Alois, apa kabar?" Sapamu dengan nada datar.

Aaaah…mendengar suaramu secara langsung dan melihatmu ada di depanku membuatku tidak tahan untuk memelukmu. Aku langsung memelukmu dengan erat seolah aku akan kehilangan dirimu seandainya tidak kulakukan hal itu.

"Claude, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kataku sambil terus memelukmu.

"Ya." Jawabmu seadanya.

Bukan, bukan jawaban seperti ini yang kuharapkan terucap darimu Claude. Ada apa ini? kau bahkan tak membalas pelukanku seperti biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu Claude? Atau jangan-jangan….

"Alois, aku datang kesini hanya untuk memberikan sesuatu padamu." Katamu sambil melepas pelukanku dan melihatku dengan wajah datar.

"Apa itu?" Kataku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rasa kecewaku padamu.

"Ini." Katamu sambil memeberikan sebuah undangan padaku.

Ku ambil undangan itu, betapa kaget dan hancurnya hatiku melihat di undangan itu tertera namamu dan nama seorang wanita yang tak kukenal. Ku tatap undangan pernikahan itu dengan lekat dan detail, karena aku masih berharap kalau tadi aku salah membacanya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak salah membacanya. Ku dongakkan kepalaku hanya untuk sekedar melihatmu, tapi yang kulihat hanyalah tatapan datar darimu. Sakit. Sangat sakit, ingin aku berteriak dan menangis saat ini juga. Tapi kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya padamu.

"Kenapa Claude?" Tanyaku ambigu padanya.

"Kita tidak bisa meneruskan ini Alois, ayahku juga tidak setuju aku berdampingan denganmu. Jadi dia mencarikan seorang wanita untuk kunikahi, aku tidak bisa membantahnya Alois." Katamu dengan nada yang masih datar.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak menyukainya bukan? Claude kita pergi saja ketempat lain, kita bisa hidup bahagia di sana tanpa tekanan ayahmu." Seruku padanya. Berharap masih ada tempat untukku di hatinya.

"Awalnya memang begitu," Katamu dengan wajah tenang. Tidak tampak penyesalan sedikitpun di wajahmu sudah menerima keputusan ayahmu. "Tapi lama kelamaan aku menyukainya Alois, dia wanita yang baik dan dia berbeda denganmu. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu aku mulai mencintainya, perasaan ini lebih besar di banding dengan dirimu." Kata Claude dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia ketika membicarakan wanita yang akan menikah dengannya.

Aku tidak bisa berkutik. Seketika aku merasa duniaku runtuh, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Orang yang selama ini ku tunggu ternyata memutuskan hubungan denganku begitu saja. Dan dengan tidak berperasaan dia mengundangku ke acara pernikahannya.

"Ku harap kau datang Alois, baiklah aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Sampai jumpa." Katamu dan berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Kakiku lemas. Aku jatuh berlutut, air mataku yang sedari tadi kutahan mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, hatiku benar-benar sakit rasanya. Aku pulang dengan menelan kekecewaan karena di khianati. Malam itu aku habiskan dengan menangis.

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasanya. Aku tetap tersenyum walau hatiku menangis, berusaha terlihat ceria walau hatiku merasakan perasaan sakit yang amat sangat. Terlebih ketika aku melihat teman-temanku yang berbahagia dengan pasangannya sedangkan aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton dari kebahagiaan mereka tanpa mengetahui bahwa hatiku kini benar-benar merasa sakit.

Aku berharap, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Claude. Aku berharap aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi itu hanyalah tinggal sebuah harapan. Tinggal tiga hari sebelum hari pernikahan Claude. Aku ingin tidak datang kepesta yang bisa membuat perasaanku lebih hancur lagi. Tapi kalau akau melakukan itu aku akan terlihat sangat lemah. Masih ada perasaan tidak rela untuk melepas Claude bersama wanita itu.

Dan aku mulai berpikir, apa bagusnya wanita itu dibanding aku? Aku yakin aku lebih mencintai Claude di banding wanita itu, kenapa Claude memilih wanita itu di banding aku? Apa yang Claude lihat dari wanita itu? Wanita itu sudah merebut Claude dari ku, dia membuat Claude tidak perduli padaku, dia membuat Claude tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki Claude, maka tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikinya.

Akhirnya hari pernikahan Claude tiba. Aku datang ke pernikahannya dengan senyum cerah ceria, seperti tidak ada beban yang hinggap di hatiku. Sebelum masuk ke gereja aku pergi menuju ruang rias mempelai lelaki. Aku masuk dan menyapa Claude. Tentu saja aku sempat di cegat oleh beberapa orang, tapi aku berhasil masuk dengan mengatakan aku adalah teman Claude dan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

"Hei Claude, kau terlihat tampan dengan pakaian itu." Sapa ku pada Claude yang membuat Claude sedikit terkejut.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana cara kau masuk?" Katanya dengan wajah bingung karena aku bisa masuk dengan mudah.

"Hmm.. aku hanya mengatakan aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting padamu." Kataku santai dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirku.

"Oh, apa yang ingin ku sampaikan padaku?." Katanya _to the point_. Dia benar-benar tidak berubah.

Aku berjalan santai mendekatinya. Setelah berada di dekatnya, aku membisikan sesuatu dan setelahnya aku pergi meninggalkan Claude sendirian di ruangan itu. Dengan santai aku masuk ke gereja dan duduk di dekat teman-temanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian acara pun di mulai. Banyak orang yang terheran-heran karena sang mempelai lelaki tidak kunjung datang, akhirnya mempelai wanita pun datang lebih dulu. Kulihat seorang wanita berambut putih berkulit coklat berjalan mendekati altar. Dia memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sangat indah dan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangannya. Sesampainya dia di altar, dia terlihat menunggu sang mempelai lelaki untuk datang padanya.

Lima menit sudah berlalu, tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki berkulit coklat, berambut putih dan berperawakan tinggi tegap berlari ke arah pendeta dan seperti berbicara sesuatu. Aku melihat raut wajah pendeta itu berubah menjadi panik dan kaget, aku akui aku suka melihat ekspresi seperti itu. Terlihat juga sang mempelai wanita yang sangat terkejut dan tiba-tiba menangis sambil menutup mulutnya, seluruh undangan mulai terheran-heran dan terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang membuat mempelai wanita sampai menangis seperti itu.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Mana mempelai lelakinya?" Kata seorang wanita berdada besar dengan rambut pendek hitam yang keriting.

"Maaf para undangan sekalian, pernikahan ini di batalkan." Kata lelaki berkulit coklat, berambut putih itu pada seluruh undangan yang datang.

"Hah? Ada apa memangnya? Apa mempelai lelakinya kabur?" Tanya asal seorang lelaki berparas manis dengan jepitan di poni kiri dan kanannya.

"Bukan, lebih buruk lagi. Mempelai lelaki dan beberapa orang yang bertugas menjaganya telah terbunuh di ruang ganti." Kata lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Apa?! Siapa yang melakukan hal seperti itu?" Kata seorang lelaki berambut hitam, bermata _ruby_ yang ku ketahui bernama Sebastian Michaelis, dia adalah sahabatnya Claude.

"Tidak tau tuan, pelakuanya tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun." Kata lelaki berambut putih itu.

Semua orang yang ada di sana terlihat sangat panik dan ketakutan, ha ha ha kuakui ini pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tak mau berlama-lama berada di sana aku pun pergi tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun. Aku pergi dengan senyum puas terkembang di bibirku.

"_Good night_, Claude."

**-The end-**

**Omake**

**Flash back**

Beberapa menit sebelum acara di mulai terlihat Alois yang menuju ke arah ruang ganti mempelai lelaki. Beberapa orang sempat mencegahnya tapi dia beralasan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting pada sang mempelai lelaki, akhirnya diapun di izinkan masuk.

"Hei Claude, kau terlihat tampan dengan pakaian itu." Sapa Alois pada Claude yang membuat Claude sedikit terkejut.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana cara kau masuk?." Kata Claude dengan wajah bingung karena Alois bisa masuk dengan mudah.

"Hmm.. aku hanya mengatakan aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting padamu." Kata Alois santai dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Oh, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Kata Claude _to the point_.

Alois berjalan santai mendekati Claude. Setelah berada di dekat Claude, terlihat Alois membisikan sesuatu pada Claude.

"Aku mencintaimu Claude dan jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu.. maka tak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikimu." Bisik Alois di telinga Claude.

Setelah selesai membisikan hal itu, Alois menancapkan pisau ke jantung Claude. Belum selesai sampai di situ, Alois menusuk-nusuk perut Claude berkali-kali. Hingga membuat banyak darah keluar dari tubuh Claude.

"_Good night, dear._" Bisik Alois di telinga Claude yang tentu saja tidak akan di dengar oleh Claude.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Alois pun pergi dari ruangan itu. Tapi sayang saat hendak keluar dia di cegat oleh seorang lelaki yang memergoki perbuatan Alois dan memanggil beberapa temannya. Tapi bukan Alois namanya kalau dia tidak melakukan tindakan apapun.

Untuk menghilangkan bukti dan saksi, Alois nekat membunuh semua orang yang berniat untuk menangkapnya. Dia membunuh orang-orang itu dengan sadis dan tidak berperasaan, seolah yang dia bunuh bukanlah manusia.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! INI AKIBATNYA JIKA MELAWAN ALOIS TRANCY! HA HA HA HA!" Tawa Alois layaknya orang kesetanan.

Setelah puas menyiksa orang-orang itu, Alois langsung bergegas pergi menuju toilet dan mengganti pakaiannya yang berlumur darah dengan pakaian yang bermodel dan warna yang sama. Setelah itu dia pun pergi ke gereja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**-The end-**

**Oke jangan tatap saya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu, belum selesain cerita yang sebelumnya malah bikin cerita yang baru. Saya tau ini cerita gak jelas dan ngerusak mata banget udah gitu pendek lagi. Tapi saya dengan amat sangat memohon reviewnya dan kritik yang membangun dari reader sama sekalian. Oke sekali lagi terimakasih untuk reader dan silent reader yang udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAAAAAAAAAAAA#maksa*digergaji grell*.**


End file.
